Precure IRL Wiki Rules to Follow
Hello, everyone! I'm Cure Blossom, here to inform you about something you may not think is very interesting, but it is very important! These are rules you need to follow on Precure IRL... 1. No Rude Comments or Messaging We are Pretty Cure! And as Pretty Cure, we can't be rude to one another! It can hurt someone's feelings or even cause Pretty Cure teams to split up! Oh no! And if you do experience or see any rude comments or messaging, don't reply to them and send me a message about the issue. If you break this rule... well, I'm sorry to say this, but you'll be kicked out of Precure IRL. But don't worry! Users who are kicked out are known as our enemies like Viblis, Moerumba, and Joker! That means we have not found the real Pretty Cure, and that they are still out there somewhere! If there is a conflict, which I understand can happen, try to resolve it quickly and politely, and don't bring anyone else into it. That's uncomfortable. 2. Names to address people with This right here is not really rule; it's just something you should know. I've seen some messages between two fellow Pretty Cure and have noticed what one of them said about addressing users by Miki-tan or Akane-san. So I decided that you can address users by this formality if you are closer with this person. If you have talked a lot on the wiki, and have started to become friends, then go ahead and call them by their names. I was the same with Erika-san. It took a little getting used to, but now I call her that, and we're the closest of friends! If you don't know someone as well, then you can address them by their Pretty Cure name. 3. Spam is not okay-desu! Spam is very aggravating, and you shouldn't be the cause of it. Spam is just a waste of space on our wiki, and if you're trying to get attention, well you've earned it, but now you have to return to the darkness from which you came! Cure Black is sugoi! Anyway, this will only get you kicked out of the wiki. Don't spam; onegai! 4. No taking someone's name! Stealing someone else's name is not right. There are people out there that will do this, but only to turn out to be a doppelganger. If you see two people with the same name, or someone took your name, please inform me about the issue. The last thing our Pretty Cure friendly wiki needs is five Cure Beats. 5. Don't make someone feel like they're not welcomed! All Pretty Cure are welcomed on this wiki! On Precure IRL, we don't want the isolation of others, nitpicking of others, etc. It would be different if you were using constructive criticism, but... onegai! Please do it politely. You may not agree someone is suitable or is a good Pretty Cure, but all of us have helped in big ways or in small ways to keep everyone's heart flower from wilting! That is what makes the Pretty Cure sugoi! If you see or experience an issue like this, please report it to me! I'll help as soon as possible. 6. Spread the word! Precure IRL is right now a small wiki (depends on when you are reading this) and there is still a lot of Pretty Cure out there who haven't heard of Pretty Cure IRL yet! It is our job to spread the word, and let our wiki bloom! 7. Fanfiction Pretty Cure Fanfiction has now been added, but there are some things you need to know. 1. No strong language. Light language is okay, but saying words like... well, I can't say. 2. The highest rating you can go to is T for teen. There is some material that will not be very appropriate for this wiki, so leave it T for teen. I think that is all you need to know about Fanfiction here on this wiki. If you do disobey these rules, you will be given a warning. And if you still disobey this rule, your story will be put down. Gomen nasai, but that's how it is. Let's not have that happen, and create some sugoi stories! Category:Rules Category:Information Category:Main Page Category:Fanfiction Category:Writing